I can't leave you though I want to
by Jack of the North
Summary: Fred, in a stroke of genius, has magically chained himself to Hermione for three days. Yeah, she's not happy. Can Fred convince her it was a good idea before the three days are up?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you Fred, I just can't believe you!"

Fred groaned and rolled onto his side, pulling the unsuspecting Hermione off the other bed and onto the floor. You see they were tethered together. For the next seventy-two hours. It was all because of Fred's desire to test out his and George's new invention and he had chosen Hermione as the unlucky test subject. Two innocent looking bracelets were placed on a couple, one each. When activated, an invisible connection formed between the bracelets, allowing the wearers to move no further then three feet apart. George had activated the bracelets thirty minutes ago and for the last twenty-eight minutes and thirty-two seconds, Hermione had been yelling at Fred for his stupidity. The fact that it was now half-past one in the morning and they were both tired was not helping the situation. Fred was tired, if he had known she would yell for this long, he would have waited until morning. It was only by chance that Hermione had passed their room on the way back from the bathroom right as they were deciding who to use, otherwise they _would _have waited until morning.

"Sorry Hermione," Fred said wearily, sliding off the bed to help her up. "We should just do what George suggested and sleep in the same bed."

Hermione scoffed and stubbornly lay back on George's bed. George was sleeping in Percy's old room for the night. Too tired to care anymore, Fred moved the bedside table that separated the beds, out of the way and sent the beds flying together until they formed one big bed. Hermione glared at him and moved as close to the opposite edge as possible. Fred sighed and climbed into bed.

"I mean, really, what were you thinking?" Hermione started up again.

"I was thinking that you have the next week off and weren't planning anything so you wouldn't' mind helping me and George out for a couple of days," Fred snapped, losing patience. It didn't matter anymore that she was technically justified in her ranting, she had let it be known she was angry and was now just trying to aggravate him.

"Just wait until your mother hears about his," Hermione warned. She pulled at her braceleted arm, causing Fred to roll across the joint beds until he was lying uncomfortably in the space between the two beds.

"You're going to have to move over or let me sleep on the bed with you," Fred said, shifting until he was lying behind Hermione but not touching her.

"I always sleep like this, I don't care what you do, just don't touch me," she said snidely.

"Gladly," Fred sneered back, regretting his discission to shackle himself to Hermione for a few days.

They both lay in silence for a while, the only sound they could hear was George laughing to himself a few doors down.

"This is all George's fault," Fred thought to himself.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hermione and Freddie, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" George sang happily._

_"Shut up," Fred said, throwing a wild punch at his twin, connecting by some stroke of luck, with George's head._

_They were both hanging upside down, suspended from their ankles by some invisible force. So that Fred had managed to hit his brother was really quite impressive._

_"I can't believe you dropped your wand," George said, laughing._

_"That horse is dead, put the stick down," Fred muttered, making George laugh harder._

_"Don't worry, your Hermione will fix it all up," George said, saying Hermione's name in a high pitched girly voice._

_"All I said was that out of the three of them, Hermione would be the best to get us down," Fred said, reaching for his brother to choke him but they seemed to have drifted apart._

_"No," George said, smirking. "What you said, before I even had the chance to process what had happened, was that Hermione could get us down, she's brilliant. No mention of calling all of them, just Hermione. She must have already been on your mind for you to think of her so quick."_

_"If she was one my mind, which she wasn't," Fred added quickly. "But if she was, it was only because I know she would disapprove of our new invention."_

_George chuckled at their own genius. The bracelets. They were going to be a big seller._

_"You know," George said slowly, an idea forming. "I don't think our little Ministry worker fully appreciates our products. I think some hands on testing is what she needs."_

_"No, George, no. She'd kill us. Or worse, she'd tell Mum."_

_George snorted. "So what? It'd be worth it and don't you even try and deny that you don't want to be chained to Hermione for a few days."_

_As big a risk as he knew it was, George was right, the idea of being chained with Hermione was very appealing._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Fred laughed bitterly in the darkness.

"Yeah, real good idea," he muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione snapped, rolling over and smacking her head against Fred's.

"Nothing," Fred said. They both tossed and turned and twisted for another half an hour until Fred became fed up.

"Stop!" he demanded. Hermione stopped her squirming and glared at him in the darkness. He gently rolled her onto her side and spooned in behind her, lightly draping his arm over her waist.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"I'm alright," she said stiffly.

Fred sighed. "Good, now go to sleep."

Underneath his arm, he felt Hermione's body slowly relax as she drifted off to sleep. Her breathing deepened and evened out and she was finally asleep. Lying there asleep, Fred was finally able to appreciate the upside of their predicament. He snuggled in closer, breathing in her scent and finally, he too drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Harry potter of the London Underground Song, though it is very amusing. If you don't know what it is, go and look it up. However be warned its full of naughty language. **

* * *

Hermione sat impatiently by the toilet door, drumming her fingers against the floor and humming loudly. She was in a bad enough mood to begin with, having woken to find herself so tightly entangled with Fred it had taken them a moment to untangle themselves, without having to be sitting by the loo waiting, yet again, for Fred. Finally, she heard the toilet flush and stood up, glaring at Fred as he waltzed out singing some stupid song about the muggle London Underground.

"Your mother will wash your mouth out with soap if she hears you singing that," Hermione said, her voice cold.

"I can't believe how much you are overreacting," Fred said. He washed his hands and playfully flicked water at Hermione. She wordlessly wiped her face, glaring at Fred. "We all have to go to the bathroom, Hermione."

"Yes," she said slowly. "But that fact that it's eight in the morning and you have already gone three times and drank two litres of water is what's making me cranky!"

"Keep your voice down," Fred whispered, looking over his shoulder. "Mum would kill me if she knew what I had done."

"Oh," Hermione said, raising her voice, "we wouldn't want to get Freddie in trouble, would we? He is so perfect we wouldn't want to ruin his perfect reputation of being the perfect twin! After all you've never done-"

The rest of Hermione's sentence was muffled as Fred clasped his hand over her mouth and dragged her into his old bedroom.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Fred pushed her towards the bed, where she sat down and glared up at him. "If you keep throwing it back in my face, then these few days are going to go very unpleasantly."

"What did y you expect?" Hermione cried, throwing her hands up and causing Fred's arm to shoot out where the silver band encircled his wrist. He took a step towards her and opened his mouth to retaliate but George burst in.

"Mum Alert! I repeat Mum is coming up the stairs."

Fred whipped out a deck of cards from Merlin knew where and the three jumped on the bed and George started dealing.

"Fred, are you coming down for breakfast? Oh, Hermione, you were my next stop. What are you doing trapped up here with these boys?" Mrs Weasley asked, moving around the room, picking up clothes and rubbish.

"Poker?" she said uncertainly. The boys didn't seem to actually playing anything, just throwing out random cards and the picking more up.

"Don't let them rope you into their inventions just because you have the week off work. They know better and I've warned them enough to leave you alone." She glared menacingly at her twin sons. Fred visibly shrunk but George just gave her a cheeky smile.

"Never!" he cried. "We wouldn't do anything to _harm_ Hermione."

"Well, don't do anything to Hermione, full stop." She looked over the three of them, sitting innocently on the bed. Her eyes swept over Hermione's and Fred's matching jewellery and she made a mental note to ask Ginny later if anything was going on between the two. "Breakfast is ready."

With one last glance at the two, she hurried back downstairs, arms laden with the twins' dirty laundry.

Hermione turned back to the twins and their identical smirks and threw the cards in her hands at them.

"Jerks," she hissed and followed Mrs Weasley down to the kitchen, Fred jogging submissively behind.

Mrs Weasley watched with interest as Hermione entered the kitchen followed closely by Fred. Too closely.

"So what do you have planned to do today, Hermione?" Mrs Weasley queried, dishing out breakfast to her large family, Harry and Hermione included.

"She's coming with us to the shop today!" George said taking a seat on Hermione's right, Fred already on her left.

"No," Mrs Weasley said firmly, causing all eyes to turn to her. She put down her spatula and turned her gaze on the newest arrivals and their shifty behaviour. "Not until you three tell me why you are so chummy today." She pointed to Fred, Hermione and George in turn. Harry, Ron and Ginny turned curious eyes to the unlikely trio, waiting to hear their explanation.

"We're in love," Fred said, dramatically throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders and drawing her closer, painfully squeezing her shoulder and begging her with his eyes to play along.

"We are not," Hermione said, pushing his arm off. Fred and George exchanged panicked looks behind her back, which turned to shock as she entwined her fingers in Fred's. "Not yet, anyway. Or is there something you want to tell me." Hermione giggled in a very un-Hermione way and batted her eyelashes at the stunned Fred.

Under the table he felt Hermione nudge him with her knee and he smiled at her before turning to face his mother's ecstatic face. Feeling a pang of guilt he turned back to Hermione and winked and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing yet, love. But I certainly have something to show you."

His attempt to lighten the situation failed miserable as he received multiple smacks the back side of his head.

"So yeah, Hermione here can't get enough of Freddie, so she's coming to the shop today. As a matter of fact, we better go, the morning rush will start soon and we can't leave Verity there alone." Fred and George jumped up and headed for the fireplace, dragging Hermione along with them.

"See you all later!" Fred called as he and Hermione stepped in and flooed away, not daring to test what would happen if they flooed separately.

"Young love," George joked before following them.

The kitchen sat in silence for a moment before Ginny humphed, breaking the confused tension.

"That was highly suspicious."

Mrs Weasley, however, was oblivious and happily started to prattle on about sweet, cute Weasley twin babies that would actually follow the rules with Hermione as their mother.

With a mouthful of food, Ron attempted to calm his mother's excitement. "Calm down, Mum, they're probably just shagging!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thanks everyone, your reviews have been great! Thanks to the girls at Twin Exchange for their prompts, suggestions and encouragement. _

* * *

Hermione and Fred sulked by the cash register. They had been delegated to ringing up sales after they managed to knock over three displays. Hermione sighed and put her head down on the counter. They'd been there three hours already and she was extremely bored.

"You could help, you know," Fred said as he smile and handed a customer their change.

"No," Hermione said simply, her head still down. "It's my week off, no work."

Fred turned to serve the next customer; Angelina.

"Angelina! What are you doing here?" Fred glanced quickly at Hermione but she didn't seem to realise that Fred's ex-girlfriend was standing there, or if she did realise she didn't care.

"It's – uh – Lee's birthday." She at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. He'd been furious when he heard one of his best mates was dating his ex-girlfriend. He'd thrown the potion he was working on at the wall and set the curtains on fire.

He subtly nudged Hermione underneath the counter and she lazily lifter her head to see Angelina standing there, looking awkward.

"Hello Angelina," Hermione said politely, though her eyes were cold. She'd heard about the fire incident.

"Hello Hermione," she answered, equally coolly. She watched as Fred rang up the purchase with one hand while the other subtle stroked the underside of Hermione's wrist. Hermione felt the urge to pull it away, but she changed her mind when she saw the look on Angelina's face; it was priceless. As an extra show, Hermione turned her hand and caught Fred's, lacing their fingers together. He flashed her a smile and a cheeky wink.  
In front of them, Angelina coughed subtly. Fred finished the transaction and Angelina stalked off, a dirty look on her face.

Hermione tried to pull her hand away but Fred held tight, giving her a wink, before letting her go to serve another customer.

That afternoon George had the brilliant idea of using Hermione and Fred as a marketing tool for the new bracelets and, leaving Verity in charge, the three of them traipsed around Diagon Alley. George was wearing a huge sign advertising the bracelets and offering one hundred galleons to whoever could pull them apart. By the time they got back to the Burrow that night, Hermione and Fred were covered in bumps and bruises and their wrists ached. They had forgotten all about 'coming out' to the family this morning over breakfast, until Hermione and Fred sat wearily at the kitchen table only to be bombarded by Mrs Weasley with questions about their relationship.

Hermione groaned and let her head fall to the table. Fred, despite his weary body, couldn't help but tease Hermione and, wrapping an arm around her waist, happily answered his mothers questions. Deciding she would get some pay back of her own, Hermione tuned into the conversation and waited for her chance to jump in.

It didn't take long.

"What beautiful babies you will have," Mrs Weasley gushed, clutching her wooden spoon to her chest.

"Yes, we're planning on a big family, just like you and dad," Fred said, feeling pretty cocky.

"Well, yes, we're _planning_, but that's if _little Fred can keep up with the demand_," Hermione whispered the last part, patting Fred's arm sympathetically. "He's been having some trouble. But don't worry dear, impotence is completely normal."

Mrs Weasley's mouth formed into a perfectly round O, while Fred opened and closed his mouth much like a fish.

"I'm – you – we're not having problems. Little Fred is just fine."

Hermione nodded her head, a compassionate look on her face. "Sure his is."

"He is! I'll show you!"  
Hermione squealed as Fred scooped her up and took off up the stairs.

Mrs Weasley didn't know whether to laugh, scold or start knitting booties.

Fred moved her so she was hanging over his shoulder, one hand around her legs, the other on her arse. As they made steady progress up the stairs, Hermione inhaled the pure man smell of Fred; sweat, gunpowder and the cinnamon cookies his mother baked nearly daily.

"When was the last time you showered?" she queried as they stopped outside his bedroom door which also happened to be across from a bathroom. Fred gently put her down and then nuzzled into her neck, sniffing like a dog.

"You don't exactly smell like roses either."

Hermione giggled before she realised what had to happen.

"No, there has to be another way."

"Not unless you want to stink." Fred grabbed some towels and dragged Hermione into the bathroom.

"No, Fred, no!" She stopped in her tracks but Fred had already shut and locked the door behind them.

"Hermione, we are both adults, sexy young adults," he leered at her, "and it's okay to shower together. It's nothing neither of haven't seen before."

Hermione worried her bottom lip, weighing up the pros and cons. She certainly didn't want to stink for the next two days but on the other hand the only man she had seen naked was when she had dated Draco Malfoy; what had attracted her to the snarky blond and why either of them had stayed committed for nearly a year, she couldn't ever seem to remember.

_Oh right, the sex, that's why,_ her brain reminded her as Fred began to disrobe in front of her, revealing muscles that could only have been sculpted with hours on a broom, swinging the heavy Beater's bat.

She cleared her throat. "Lights off, I think."

Fred shrugged and dropped his white cotton boxers. Hermione quickly extinguished the light but not before she caught a glance at his member, innocently staring up at her.

Fred felt his way over to the shower and started it up, stepping under the cool water and sighing deeply.

Hermione swallowed roughly and, with a blush she was grateful Fred couldn't see, stripped off her clothes.

She reached out and accepted Fred's guiding hand into the water. She couldn't see a thing and was suddenly rethinking the lights out idea as she fumbled for the soap, instead coming into contact with Fred's firm chest.

"Here," he grabbed for her hand but instead got a handful of supple breast. Hermione shrieked and Fred quickly let go and stepped back. Unfortunately he dropped the soap too and his foot slipped out from under him, taking both of them down in a heap of slippery wet flesh.

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help but laugh. There was only one other option when put into this situation and regardless of how good Fred's body felt against hers, she wasn't ready to think about anything like that with the also laughing redhead.

"Maybe a little light," Hermione conceded and after groping around for her wand, she lit one single candle, creating a dim glow. Fred could see her blush as she climbed back into the shower and reached for the soap. He turned his back, giving her some privacy to wash unwatched and instead concentrated on the many different shampoos that littered the edge of the bathtub.

Aware of Fred's naked form less then a foot away, Hermione washed quickly. They kept eye contact as they switched places, neither daring to let their gaze wonder over the other's body. Fred was grateful because he didn't think Hermione would appreciate his obvious erection.

"All done?" he asked quietly, his voice low and husky.

Hermione just nodded and they exited the shower, quickly reaching for their towels.

* * *

**A/N Don't you find that in a house of a large family, everyone seems to have their own shampoo and the collection seems to build at an exponential rate? **

There was a young lady named Sue

Who never seemed to review

So Jack tracked her down

Kicked her all over town

Sue now reviews, you should too


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N You guys are crazy with your reviews! Thank you so much, I'm nearly at one hundred already. This chapter has some 'aww' moments in it so I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

Dinner that night was interesting. It started well enough, Hermione and Fred came down from their shower; Hermione had dried her hair but Fred's was still wet from the water. Mrs Weasley beamed at them. Though nothing sexual took place, Hermione couldn't help the blush that spread up her cheek at what she knew Mrs Weasley would be thinking happened. George came sauntering down the stairs a couple of minutes later, followed closely by Harry, Ginny and Ron.

George tossed a red lace bra at Hermione. "Could you two not go at it on my bed? Is that so hard?"

Hermione snatched at the bra, her face burning. "Where did you get this?" she demanded. Fred looked torn between berating his brother and joining in his laughter. One look at Hermione, though, and his face quickly sobered.

He couldn't resist adding his comment though, "Sorry George, Ginny's bed only from now on."

"No!" Ginny cried. "No one's bed. If you two want to go at it like rabbits, you can go to the flat above your shop. The smell must have gone by now."

Six weeks before, the twins had been experimenting in their flat and the potion had exploded, covering the walls, carpet and furniture. The smell that lingered was so strong they were forced to move back home and hadn't dared to even open the door since.

Fred and George looked at each other, silently deciding that after dinner, they would attempt to go home. With Hermione with them, they were sure to get rid of the smell.

Hermione sighed, now that the twins had gotten their claws into her, she wondered if she would ever have a quiet night to herself again. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a book and read.

She turned to Fred and pulled him close to talk into his ear. "I'll help if you let me have an early night, reading in bed."

Fred grimaced, making it look like a quiet evening sounded boring and uninteresting, but on the inside his stomach was doing a victory dance involving backflips and fireworks.

"Deal but we have to have the wireless playing."

Hermione sighed again and shook his proffered hand. "Deal."

Mrs Weasley dished out dinner and everyone settled in to eat. Then the questions started.

"So, Fred," Harry began. "What are your intentions with Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help a small smile. George snickered and Fred cleared his throat but Ron jumped in before he could answer.

"How did you two even get together?"

"Are you in love?" Ginny asked from her place and in a rare girly moment, giggled.

"Please tell me you're not in love," Ron said, pretending to gag. He had no problem with Hermione dating one of his brothers, he just didn't want to see them going at it in the living room of anything.

Hermione and Fred squirmed under their inquiries; quite simply they didn't have any answers. They never bothered making any up.

"This is a wonderful dinner, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said instead, eliciting a groan from the expectant faces.

Mrs Weasley smiled, always enjoying her cooking being complimented. "You know, there are plenty of recipes passed down from Weasley mothers to their daughters and daughter-in-laws. Maybe on day us girls can have a cooking day?"

"We're done!" Fred said, quickly shovelling the rest of his dinner in his mouth. Hermione dropped her fork and eagerly followed Fred to the fireplace.

"See you at the shop," he said to George. To the others he merely glared at. Before Hermione had a chance to say goodbye or say 'thank you for dinner', Fred had barrelled her into the fireplace, yelling, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," and they were gone.

"Something is definitely going on between those two," Ginny said, still suspicious.

"That or they just want to keep it to themselves for a while," George said. He loved to tease Fred and Hermione but at the same time, he _had_ to stand up for his brother and, by extension, his girl; it was the twin code.

In the shop, Hermione and Fred sat at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the flat, they had checked it and found it smelling only slightly. With a few waves of their wand and some cleaning spells, the flat was back to normal. Fred had wanted to relax but Hermione insisted that if she was spending the next couple of days there, she wasn't going to live in a pigsty. Standing in the doorway to his room, Hermione had worked on the lounge room, while Fred had cleaned up his room, taking special care to fix the bed just so. Using his wand to change the sheets and pillow cases, while at the same time picking up the dirty clothes, Fred had never been so glad to be a Wizard. Hermione had finished first and had wandered around the room, noticing the difference between it and the old room the twins shared. This room was just Fred. It wasn't covered in Quidditch posters like Ron's, or bare walls like Harry's. The walls were adorned with a few simple paintings of the seaside and the countryside, a moving photograph of his family, Harry and herself included, sat on his bedside table. Behind her, Fred watched her, wondering what she was thinking.

When they were finally done, and George mysteriously still not home, Fred had suggested they sit on the stairs. He explained he used to do it a lot when they first opened and he was still in awe of what he and his brother had created. Hermione had acquiesced, forgoing her book and the inviting bed for the moment.

Hermione leaned against the wall, worn out from a day of lying, being tugged around with Fred and general emotional distress. She smiled gratefully to Fred as he rubbed lazy circles into her back. From their vantage point, she could see all of the darkened shop, from just behind the registers to the front of the store where the brightly lit display windows illuminated the front of the shop.

"You've done really well for yourself, Fred. Both you and George. I know I gave you a bit of a hard time in school," Fred interrupted her with a snort, "_but_ you've really established something that brings joy to people. And that's something for you to be proud of."

Fred looked over his shop. For the first time in years, since just after they first opened, he took the time to really appreciate just what he and George did. Hermione was, of course, right. It wasn't just about making money and pulling pranks; it was about having fun and being a kid. Something that many people missed out on during both wars. It amazed him the number of products they sold to middle aged men, who would chuckle and look over their shoulders to see if their wives had spotted them.

Fred stopped his rubbing and instead slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, drawing her away from the wall and to him instead. Her body leaned into his and her head rested on his shoulder. It wasn't a bad feeling at all, to either of them.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the short chapter and dodgy editing. Thanks everyone who reviews. _

* * *

"Twenty-four hours," Hermione whispered later that night. They had received an owl from George saying he was staying at Katie Bell's. Fred had accepted it without question but Hermione had pestered him for nearly an hour until he told her the full story behind George and Katie's secret affair.

It had started three months prior, they had attended a Quidditch game of Katie's team and after the game she had invited them to a post-match party. George had eagerly accepted and revealed to his brother that he had always held a soft-spot for the Gryffindor Chaser. They had hit it off and been dating ever since, keeping it a secret was not easy but they preferred it that way.

"You Weasley boys and your secrets," Hermione had joked, tapping the bracelet encircling her wrist.

Fred had grinned sheepishly and apologized yet again.

"What?" Fred whispered back. They were laying on his large king size bed. After seventeen years of sharing a room and having to sleep in a little single bed, when the twins had moved out they had both splurged on large beds, big enough to fit just about all the Weasleys.

"We've been like this for twenty-four hours. It seems like a week."

"Why are you whispering," Fred asked, smiling when he heard a peal of laughter from the woman lying next to him.

He felt her shrug next to him.

"I don't know. Because it is dark, and that's what you do. Everything gets quieter and your normal voice volume, by comparison, is really loud, so you whisper. It's the way it's always been done, don't question it."

"Okay."

They lay in silence for a while. Despite the late hour and that they were both tired, neither could find sleep and were prone to random fits of laughter.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you did this."

Fred groaned out an answer, "Not this again."

Hermione swatted him in the dark; her hand landed on his firm chest and lingered there in a casual way.

"I should say that I can't believe I'm actually having fun. Despite the nudity-"

"And my mother planing our wedding –"

"And George going through my underwear –"

"And everyone thinking we're shagging – "

"It's not so bad."

"Yeah?" Fred asked, covering her hand with his.

"Yeah."

They drifted back to silence and finally, connected through the gently touch of hands, they fell asleep.

They woke the next morning, spooning much like they had the first night. Hermione's backside was pushed firmly into Fred's groin and as the filtered sunlight hit her eye and she stirred awake, she became all too aware of something pushing firmly into _her. _Before she could fully comprehend their awkward position though, the door flew open and Ginny came bounding in.

"Wake up, wake up!" she cried, jumping on the bed and waking Fred in the process. He clutched Hermione to him closer, shielding his private areas from Ginny's hopping feet and attempted to kick Ginny off the bed. She danced out of the way though and landed by Hermione's head.

"We're going shopping today," she announced.

Hermione blinked her sleep-filled eyes at her and yawned widely. She pushed herself up onto her elbow and effectively out of Fred's arms.

"We are?"

Ginny pouted. "Yes, we are. Remember? Neville's engagement party is tonight and we were going this morning to get new dress robes."

Hermione groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Why is he marrying Daphne Greengrass?" Hermione sat up again and threw her hands up in the air. "Why?"

"Because they are both purebloods and Neville's Gran didn't trust him to find a woman on his own. Now get up, get dressed, kiss lover boy," she gestured to Fred, "goodbye and meet me downstairs."

"No!" Fred and Hermione said together.

Ginny just stared at them.

Hermione recovered first and lied smoothly to her best girlfriend. "Fred needs new Dress Robes too. I asked him to come along last night."

"That's right," Fred added, nodding enthusiastically.

"You want to traipse around Diagon Alley and possibly Hogsmeade, listening to us gossip and gripe?" Ginny asked, not believing him for a second.

"Yes?" Fred looked at Hermione but she only nodded slightly. "Yes."

"What's going on here?"

She looked from one to the other, taking the longest time staring at Hermione, sure she was going to crack and spill the beans.

Instead Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close and planting a sloppy, wet, noisy kiss, right on her temple. "I just can't stand to be away from her."

Ginny rolled her eyes and left them to dress in private. "Just don't be too long."

The happy mood from the previous night was forgotten as Hermione angrily ripped off the Quidditch jersey she had borrowed from Fred, and hastily put on her clothes.

Fred tore his eyes away from her partially clothed body, fearing for the safety of little Fred if he dared look too long, and started to dress as well.

"I was going to have a nice, relaxing morning with Ginny. We were going to shop and catch up and I was going to take her into to Muggle London, but now all our plans are ruined. You ruin everything!"

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry? I just thought…"

"What Fred, what brilliant thought passed through your mind to encourage you to do this?"

"I thought it would be fun! I wanted to spend some time with you and I thought we would enjoy ourselves."

Hermione paused, one shoe on, the other in her hand. Fred had turned bright red and suddenly found his sock draw very interesting.

"Do you – do you like me or something?" Hermione asked, never one to be quick on the up-take when it came to matters of the heart. Well, _her_ heart anyway.

Fred mumbled something under his breath and Hermione asked him to repeat himself.

"I said, 'I think you are the most beautiful, intelligent and perfect witch I have ever met.'"

Hermione was dumbfounded. "Oh."

They both jumped when Ginny started pounding on the door.

"Are you two ready yet? Or are you too busy shagging each other senseless?"

Hermione tried to answer but she was still too shocked from Fred's declaration to form coherent words. Fred grabbed her hand free of the shoe and looked her in the eyes.

"My mother will kill me if she finds out what I've done. I know I just royally screwed everything up between us but please, can you just play along for a couple of more days?"

Hermione nodded, she felt numb.

"We're ready!" Fred called, opening the door to find a ticked off Ginny.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked, noticing the peculiar look on her friends face.

"Fine," Hermione chocked out, sparing a glance at Fred. "Fine."

* * *

_And thank you to Emeloo2 who gave me my 100th review. We're rhyming today.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"I need to go to the toilet," Fred whispered to Hermione a couple of hours later.

"What?" Hermione whispered back, the first words she had spoken to him all morning.

"I need to go to the toilet."

"Well, we can't just leave." Hermione was angry though if you asked her, she couldn't tell you why.

"Just come with me." He tugged her through the store, to the back and to a door marked 'bathroom'. Hermione looked over her shoulder to where Ginny's change room was. The red-head peered out and rolled her eyes at the retreating couple.

"Ahhh," Fred said, relieving himself. Hermione had the tap running and was singing loudly. And badly. Fred sang over the top of her, his voice not that bad.

"Sorry, love," he said as he flushed the toilet and moved to wash his hands. "Don't quit your day job."

Hermione knew what he was doing; trying to be funny and brush off what he'd said but now that Hermione had him alone, she wasn't willing to just let it go.

She'd had time to think and to mull and had, honestly, drawn a blank. Okay, she would admit, there was a time during her third year where she had harboured a bit of a crush for the cheeky redhead, but actual feelings? Emotions with serious consequence? She knew the feelings were there, could easily grow into something more, but they were also there for most of the Weasley brothers.

She casually studied Fred as he washed his hands, flicking the water at her and humming the latest Weird Sisters song. He was cute in a messy sort of way, his hair stuck up at all angles, more often then not stubble sprinkled across his jawline, a look adopted in the past couple of months. He looked great naked.

Hermione shook her head as the treacherous thought wormed its way into her head, bringing a slideshow of last night's shower with it. Her eyes glazed over and instead of fully dressed Fred, naked Fred stood before her.

Before she could stop herself, really without even be aware of doing it she released an appreciative sigh, every thing about it and the look on her face made it clear where her thoughts were.

"Like what you see?" Fred joked.

Hermione blushed crimsom and then some and cleared her throat.

"Don't be cute –"

"But it's so hard not to be."

"We're going to discuss this."

Fred lobbed the paper towel he'd been drying his hand on, into the rubbish bin and then held them up in mock confusion. "Discuss what?"

He casually strolled out of the doors and into the shop proper. He pulled off a set of pale yellow robes and thrust them at Hermione.

"Why don't you try these on?"

Hermione snatched the robes away and attempted to put them back but it was too late, the sales assistant had spotted them and happily showed Hermione to a changed room. Fred lingered just outside the curtain, his hand being tugged inside every now and then.

He prattled on while Hermione changed, giving a humorous account of a distant cousin who had an arranged marriage.

"You see this bird who he blew off loved him something shocking. She'd changed her name to her mother's maiden name after school and when her family approached her about an arranged marriage to old Cousin Andy, she jumped at the chance. She insisted that they go really traditional, didn't see each other before the wedding. And after being assured by everyone that she wasn't a complete troll, he agreed. So there they are, at the alter, veils down and they're bound. The wizard announces, 'Kiss the bride' and he lifts the veil and what do you know? The crazy witch who had stalked him his entire school career was now his wife."

Fred roared with laughter, either in delight at cousin Andy's misery or in an attempt to further distract Hermione. It seemed to work, for moments later she whipped the curtain across and stormed out in the new robes, over to the mirror.

"That's a terrible story, Fred. Your poor cousin, stuck with a psychopath for the rest of his life. That just backs up my case; arranged marriages are barbaric and should be outlawed. Don't you think?"

She turned to Fred when he still hadn't answered and found him closer then the was necessary with the three feet of give the bracelets had.

"You look like sunshine," he said quietly and though Hermione's brain was screaming at her to step back, her feet seemed grounded to the floor. "Beautiful."

He turned her around so that she was again facing the mirror and stood so close behind her, his broad chest touched her back whenever he breathed in. He reached up and removed her wand, which was keeping her hair up, and watched, fascinated, as her curls cascaded down her back, some falling over his shoulder, that's how close he was. All his hard work at casual indifference and distracting her was ruined as he stepped even closer to lay his head against the soft curls.

Hermione's breath quickened and subconsciously leant back into his firm chest. She tore her eyes away from the sight of them in the mirror to stare directly up into his eyes. She swallowed loudly, hardly believe that not five minutes before she was doubting an attraction to this man.

"Admit it, Granger," he breathed, his hands now resting lightly on her hips. She licked her dry lips, drawing his attention to them and their soft pinkness.

"Admit what?" Her voice sounded foreign to her ears, its husky femininity surely must belong to someone else.

"You want me to kiss you."

Before the words even left his lips, hers were opening slightly in expectation.

"I – I – I wouldn't object," she admitted eventually, tilting her head up to met his slowing descending mouth.

"An almost confession is not motivation enough," he murmured, his breath hot on her lips.

"What?" Her mind was cloudy and she couldn't think clearly.

His lips brushed hers so lightly she later thought that maybe she had imagined the contact, so brief.

"Until you admit that you want my lips on yours, you get nothing."

He pulled away suddenly and the air against her face felt cold and hostile. Her face and temper flared at his teasing rejection. A string of angery and offensive words filled her mind but she never got a chance to utter them.

"That was quite a show. Was it for my benefit?"

Both of them whipped around to the speaker; a tall young blonde man, styled perfectly from head to toe.

An eager to please assistant bounded up to him, "Mr Malfoy, those robes have been altered and are ready to be collected."

He nodded that he heard though his eyes still lingered on Hermione. "Add Miss Granger's bill to mine, I'll gladly pay to see her look so beautiful. It's rare for me to see her so dressed."

"Okay," the assistant said slowly, not quite sure what his answer meant and without waiting for confirmation from Hermione, darted off to the counter to ring up the purchases.

"Draco," Hermione said, her thoughts buzzing around her head, making her dizzy. "That was kind but unnecessary."

Sexy ex-boyfriend, bad; sexy possible new boyfriend chained to you while you see old boyfriend for first time since break up, very, very bad.

Fred took a step back, all the self confidence he had built with the almost kiss crashing to the floor around him as Draco smoothly approached Hermione, playing with the sleave of her robes.  
He had either forgotten Fred was standing not two feet behind her or was deliberately ignoring him.

"I missed you," Fred heard Draco say, his voice low and smooth in a way that Fred could never achieve.

Hermione scoffed, "No, you didn't."

"I did," he promised, nodding his head. "I think we should get back together."

"Don't bother," Ginny said, approaching the group from the other side of the store where she had been searching for robes for Harry. "She's with my brother."

Three sets of eyes turned on Fred; one pair protective; the other panicking; and one set very, very hostile.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred closed his eyes and groaned silently. All he wanted was to take Hermione away from all this. He wanted to spend some fun, no pressure time with her, away from prying eyes and ex-boyfriends, away from his mother.

He stepped forward and slid his arm around her waist, steering her back to the change rooms. "Get dressed, I'm taking you to lunch."

Hermione, for once, didn't argue and wordlessly stepped into the dressing room, changing quickly.

Draco was angry. How dare this red-headed weasel come in and steal _his_ woman away from here. He was still standing by the mirrors and called for Fred to come to him.

"Get over here, Weasley, I want a word with you!"

Fred snuck a glance through the crack in the curtain at Hermione; she was in her underwear. He quickly looked away again, coming face to face with Draco.

Draco grabbed a hold of Fred's robes and sneered into his face, "I said get over here."

Fred could see what was about to happen and gripped onto the curtain, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't be able to pull himself, the curtain and Hermione away from the dressing rooms.

But the magic didn't work like that and Draco was easily able to pull Fred back over to the mirrors, Ginny screaming at him the whole time. Draco and Ginny watched in horror, Fred in a mixture of horror and amusement, as Hermione stumbled out after them, desperately trying to cover her near naked body. Luckily Fred was still holding the curtain that had come with them and he threw it to Hermione. She eagerly accepted and didn't hesitate to wrap it around her body.

Ginny stopped screaming at the fighting men and instead fell silent, moving her gaze from her brother to her friend.

"Okay, jig is up, what's going on here?"

Draco stood looking very confused, his hands loosely holding on to Fred's robes still. Fred slapped his hand away and shoved him slightly, going first to Hermione to check she was okay and then hesitantly approaching his sister.

"Don't blame Hermione," he begged.

"I don't."

"Well, you see George and I were up the other night, and we had just finished our new product," he held up his wrist where the bracelet glinted innocently in the light, "and George suggested we test it with Hermione and we basically kidnapped her and forced her into it."

"So you forced her to lie not only to her friends but to _Mum_ about dating. You know this is going to devastate her when she finds out!" Ginny looked between the two guilty parties, glaring her disapproval.

"We are dating!" Fred cried wildly. "Do you think she would have agreed to it out of the goodness of her heart? She's getting something out of it." He tried for a smirk and wink in Hermione's direction but her scowl brought him up short, freezing his face in a weird distorted attempt at flirting.

He was suddenly pulled back as Hermione headed back to the dressing rooms, grabbing her robes and shutting herself into one that still had the curtain intact. She emerged a short while later and without another word to anyone, Fred included, she grabbed a hold of his wrist and dragged him outside and Apparated away.

They landed not far from the Burrow, in the middle of a field. Hermione started walking as soon as her feet landed, her back to the Burrow, Fred stumbling along behind her.

"Hermione?" he called, completely clueless to her thoughts or feelings. "What – where are we going?"

"Away!" she called then stopped and turned to face him so they bumped into each other. The long grass swayed gently in the breeze and Hermione was overwhelmed with it all. Ashamed of herself, she collapsed into Fred's willing arms and let the tears flow.

The guilt ripped through Fred, fresh and raw. This wasn't what he wanted, this was never what he wanted.

Hermione could feel his firm hands on her back and in her hair and though she was angry _at him_ she couldn't tear herself away from him.

Her tears quieted eventually though she still didn't pull away. Fred tried to but she clung tight.

"Just – just give me a minute."

He nodded though she couldn't see him from her position curled up in his lap. The front of his shirt was damp with her tears and his arms were uncomfortable from sitting in that position for so long but he wouldn't have traded that moment for all the galleons in the world. He relished the thought that Hermione needed him, though he did wish it to be under different circumstances.

When she finally sat up on her own, her face was blank, devoid of all emotion, only her clear bright eyes hinted at her crying jag.

Fred took a deep breath and plunged right in. "Hermione, I like you. A lot. More then I should. I mean, you're my little brother's best friend. But there it is; I like you. I would love to spend some time with you, not chained together."

"I." Hermione stopped and tried again. "I don't know if I can do that. Can we just get through this last day and a half and then… we'll see."

"Sure," Fred choked out, trying desperately to hide how much her rejection hurt him.

She could see his hurt and was torn between ignoring her reservations and launching herself at him and listening to the sensible side of her brain that told her to think it through. As a compromise to herself and a promise to him that she was, in fact, thinking about it, Hermione lent forward and as if someone had hit the 'slow motion' button on them, slowly pressed her lips to Fred's startled ones, pulling away quickly before he had a chance to appreciate them.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Thanks to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for looking this over for me. _

* * *

"We're dating, we're happy, we're in love," Fred instructed Hermione and she nodded, clear on the game plan.

Just about everyone in the wizard world had been invited to the Longbottom-Parkinson engagement party and Fred and Hermione had agreed to play along as the happy couple and then come clean with Mrs Weasley in the morning.

Fred was nervous that Ginny would say something but she had kept her mouth shut and assured them that Draco hadn't understood what was going on so he wasn't going to spill the beans either.

Hermione was wearing the yellow robes. They were waiting in Fred's room when they got home, with a note from Ginny telling them she wasn't finished with them yet.

Fred paced nervously in front of the bed, simultaneously trying to tie his tie and not trip over the clutter in his room. Hermione watched from the bed where she was buckling the strap on her shoe. She laughed as he would get to one end of the bed and then be jerked back to within three feet of her.

They had showered much more successfully this time around, just closing their eyes instead of trying to shower in the dark. There had only been one incident of naked exposure when Fred's towel slipped as they were exchanging positions in the shower. Hermione had quickly averted her gaze, fighting the blush that threatened to set her whole body aflame.

Fred growled in frustration and flung the tie across the room where it landed over Hermione's shoulder.

"Sorry," he muttered and approached her to retrieve it. She brushed his hands away and hung it around his neck. Her hands worked quickly and skilfully as they fashioned the tie into the perfect knot. It hung evenly down Fred's dress shirt and he looked down at her in wonder.

Her hands lingered on the already perfect knot, making infinitesimal adjustments, her nails grazing against Fred's throat. He swallowed loudly and his Adam's Apple bobbed beneath her fingers.

"My father," she answered his unasked question. "He can remove a tooth in minutes but when it comes to tying a tie, he's hopeless."

Fred watched her face for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Do I look alright?" Fred asked, his voice low and husky. Hermione ran her hands over his shoulders and down the front of his dress robes, brushing away imagined wrinkles. Her hands were warm against his chest, even through the thick fabric of his robes.

"Very handsome," she smiled up at him.

"Thanks," he whispered hoarsely. "You look beautiful."

"Like sunshine, right?" she joked. Her hands, her warm hands, were still pressed against his chest, sending shivers down his body.

He nodded wordlessly, her soft breath tickled his neck, the top of her head barely reached his shoulder. He resisted the urge to place his lips against her forehead. He would not have to lean down far; her face was already tipped up, looking at him with big innocent doe eyes.

Her breath hitched pleasantly as he raised his hands, dragging them along her thighs, to rest lightly against her hips, causing her own set of shivers. They each took a step closer, their bodies only inches from each other.

Fred's warm breath fell on her cheek, his lips suddenly only inches from hers.

"Fred," she sighed out, "I want you to kiss me."

"She finally admit its," he joked smugly. "What happened to waiting?"

"I – when – just kiss me."

He laughed softly before lowering his head, closing the distance between them. His lips ghosted over hers before moving to apply pressure along her jaw line, moving up to just behind her ear and then back again. Her arms snaked up around his neck, drawing him closer.

He was surprised to feel her lips suddenly against his. Her grip around him tightened and she drew him closer still. Her lips moved against his and he willing opened his mouth, deepening the kiss.

_"I." Hermione stopped and tried again. "I don't know if I can do that. Can we just get through this last day and a half and then… we'll see." _

Hermione's words flashed through his mind and suddenly the sweet taste of her turned sour and he broke off and pushed her away.

She looked at him in confusion while Fred attempted to get control of his thoughts and emotions.

"What… Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked, her hands twisting nervously together.

Fred laughed humourlessly. "Did you do something wrong? Did you do something wrong! Let me think, you string me along and then change you mind, I confess my feelings and you say you need time, you're not sure. And now you want me to kiss you and play happy couples like I'm not walking around wondering, 'What the hell is she thinking?'"

Hermione took a step back, using every inch of the three feet of leeway.

"You can't have it both ways, Hermione. You can't not want to be my girlfriend but then expect kisses in the backroom. I like you and I want to be with you. I want all of you, I won't settle for almost or part-time. I want you _all_ the time."

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice, guilt and embarrassment written clearly across her face. "I didn't think, it won't happen again."

Fred sighed, guilt washing over him and he pulled Hermione to him, wrapping his arms securely around her and kissing the top of her head.

"_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm as much to blame as you are." He buried his head in her hair a moment, trying to compose himself. Hermione had wrapped her arms round his waist, trying to sort out the million and one emotions pumping through her body.

With one last kiss to the top of her head, Fred released her and picked up his wand.

"Come on, we'll be late."

"O-okay," Hermione stuttered. She gathered her things and let her mind wander back over the last ten minutes. She had asked Fred to kiss her. She resisted burying her head in her hands and followed Fred out into Diagon Ally so they could Apparate together. George was going with Katie.

Fred offered his arm and Hermione accepted, firmly linking hers through his elbow and grasping his hand. They landed at the Parkinson Mansion with a _crack_. All around them people were arriving. A few gave them curious looks but it didn't seem to concern Fred. _He_ seemed perfectly in control of his emotions. Hermione's were still doing the tango around her heart, though.

_Just admit, _her mind said, bored by the repetitive conflicting emotions she'd been feeling the past couple of days. _You like Fred Weasley. _

Hermione didn't notice as they approached George and Katie but her face couldn't hide the pleasant conclusion her brain had just come to.

"Hey, Hermione," Katie said pleasantly. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at the older girl in wonder and spoke before thinking.

"I like Fred Weasley."

* * *

_Thanks to the Twin Exchange forum girls for helping with the tie tying scene._

_I almost forgot... big THANK YOU to Karasays for being my 200th review! Whoo, thanks Kara!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N I realised while writing this chapter that, tosser as I am, I said Daphne Greengrass and then later I said Parkinson. Lol, idiot. So once and for all, Neville is marrying Daphne, not Pansy._

* * *

"I like Fred Weasley."

Katie just laughed. She obviously wasn't in on the joke. Hermione blushed, realising what an idiot she must sound like, a lovesick fool.

"Of course you do, he's a Weasley twin." Katie smiled over at her boyfriend and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief to see that they were in deep conversation and hadn't heard her declaration.

Fred and George hadn't noticed the exchange but people were certainly noticing _them._ Though the twins weren't know as womanisers or players, they did tend to date a lot and that they had _both_ shown up with dates was definitely attracting the gossips.

"There's Mum," George said. Sure enough, Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny had all just Apparated in and were making there way over to them. Molly was looking at Katie in particular as they crossed the courtyard towards them.

Hermione belatedly realised that none of the Weasley family knew about Katie and she heard the girl suck in a nervous breath. She gripped her hand reassuringly for a moment and Katie smiled at her gratefully.

She needn't have worried, the introductions went without incident and the Weasley's were happy to see their two troublemakers in happy, stable relationships with happy, stable woman. Molly gushed incessantly about the boys finally settling down and the word 'babies' was even mentioned a couple of times. It was amazing how many words she could get out in such a short amount of time. They had barely been standing there for ten minutes.

Fred and Hermione shot each other guilty looks but smiled and played the part perfectly for Molly. They may like each other (though Fred didn't know it yet) but that didn't mean that telling his mother was going to be any easier.

People were beginning to make their way inside and as their party joined the crowd, Hermione surprised Fred by taking his hand and winking at him. He grinned back.

They followed the crowd inside and found their table. They were sitting, unsurprisingly, with the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny sat down next to Hermione and gestured for her to come closer. Hermione leaned towards Ginny.

"I know you like my brother." Ginny had a mischievous glint in her eye, something Hermione had seen often in both Fred and George.

"What?" Hermione cried then lowered her voice. "I don't know what you are talking about Ginny. You know they dragged me into this stupid product test. I can't wait for it to be over."

She sat up rigidly and hoped Ginny would get the hint and drop it.

"You liar," Ginny whispered. "You big liar!"

"Ginny! Shh!" Hermione glanced over to see Fred watching them carefully but she didn't think he could hear what they were saying.

"You do! You like my brother."

Hermione glared at her and scooted her chair as close as the bracelet would allow.

"Yes, okay?" Ginny looked triumphant. "I like Fred. However, I've been stringing him along the whole time. I'll say one thing and then do another. Now, I don't think he would believe me or trust me if I turned around and said, 'yes Fred, I like you.'"

Hermione checked over her shoulder but Fred was talking to Ron a couple of seats down in the opposite direction.

"Just grab him and snog him senseless," Ginny suggested.

"I did!" Hermione cried and Ginny giggled. The tables were almost full now, they didn't have much time before the night would officially start and it would be rude to keep talking. "He just got cranky and told me to stop playing with his feelings."

"Well then stop playing and tell him. Tell him and show him. He can't deny how you feel about him if you throw yourself at him!"

"I don't want to be tacky about it. I want to be classy."

"Well then keep doing what you are doing and then when you get home tonight, jump him! It's not tacky if no one else is around."

Hermione was saved from responding to Ginny's unhelpful comment by the arrival of Daphne and Neville.

"Poor Neville," Fred whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "He looks like he's being marched off to the gallows."

Hermione studied her friend closely and he did indeed look an unhealthy shade of grey. Daphne looked no more pleased with the match and Hermione wondered why they didn't just say no. She then caught sight of Neville's gran smiling proudly at the pair and Hermione shook her head and laughed slightly.

That woman could have married Voldemort and McGonagall if she decided to do it.

"Thank God the rest of us get to choose, right?"

Hermione looked up at Fred. He was staring down at her, waiting for a response. Hermione wondered how she never noticed the brilliant blue colour of his eyes before.

"Right," she said eventually and he watched her curiously a moment before turning back to the front of the room.

"Hermione and Fred, sitting in a tree…"

"Shut it Ginny."

* * *

Hermione glanced at her watch. It was half-past eleven and the party was winding down. She wanted nothing more then to drag Fred into a dark corner and feel his lips against hers again. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she was acting very wantonly. Every time they would dance, Hermione would hold him closely and once she even gave him a light kiss on the lips. Hermione could have cried when he had admonished her for it.

"Don't overdo it; Mum might very well kill us when we tell her the truth if she gets her hopes too up."

The more she flirted with him and tried to drop hints, the more distant he seemed to get. She was one rejection away from giving up.

"Do you want to dance?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Where's Mum?" Fred looked about them, seeing if their mother would notice. Hermione bit her lip. That was it. She'd blown it. She'd acted like a right bitch and Fred had lost interest.

"I think she's gone home," Hermione said thickly. Fred just shrugged and shook his head.

Hermione sat back in her chair, her arms folder sternly across her chest. She felt like such a fool.

Across the room, Draco had been watching the pair all evening. Something was up between them. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure they weren't together. Their interactions were too choreographed, too timed, too stiff. He downed his glass of Firewhisky and crossed the room to where Hermione was sitting. Lately, he could think of nothing but her. Her soft skin, the scent of her hair, the feel of her body under his.

"Hermione," he said, deliberately lowering his voice into a husky purr. She looked up at him and then glanced at Weasley. She scowled at her 'boyfriend' a moment before turning a brilliant smile on Draco.

"I presume you're here to ask me to dance?" She smiled flirtatiously at him, ignoring Fred.

"Of course." He offered his hand and she rose gracefully. She didn't stop to look at Fred, but if she had, she would have seen his mouth open, gaping at them like a fish.

He watched, nonplussed, as they waltzed elegantly around the almost empty dance floor.

_What is she doing?_

His self control snapped as Malfoy said something in her ear and ran his hand of Hermione's behind, pausing a moment to squeeze her backside not too gently.

He pushed back his chair and stormed onto the dance floor, literally tearing her from her ex-boyfriend's arms. Hermione stumbled as Fred pulled her around to stand behind him and Draco glowered at the both.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Fred demanded.

Draco smirked at him. "Nothing she didn't want me to do."

Fred's anger exploded and he stepped forward and shoved Malfoy.

"Keep your hands off my woman."

Behind them, Hermione wrung her hands anxiously. She wanted to make Fred jealous, not have him fighting over her.

Malfoy stumbled back and when he righted himself, he brushed the front of his robes.

"Don't touch me again, you filthy blood-traitor. You can have your mudblood, the only reason I ever wanted her was because she loved to spread her legs for me."

Fred's fist was up and connecting with Draco's face before he even realised what was happening. Draco stumbled again but this time, lost his balance and fell on his arse. Fred stepped over him, grabbed him by the front of his robes, and once again drove his fist into the younger boys face, breaking his nose.

Hermione screamed and threw herself at Fred, dragging him off the swearing Draco and out the doors. Without a second thought, she turned them on the spot and they were gone.

* * *

_A/N One more chapter to go people. You guys have been great, I loved reading your reviews, suggestions and feedback. I hope you enjoy these last couple of chapters. Sorry for making you wait so long for an update, my internet is playing up.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Thanks to the people who pointed out 'how could Draco and Hermione be dancing when she was linked with Fred?' _-shakes head_- My only excuse is that I (and the rest of my family) am sick so I wasn't thinking clearly. But I bodged up an explanation so yeah... haha, enjoy the final chapter of _**I Can't Leave You... Though I Want To. **

* * *

They were alone.

"I…" Fred trailed off, he didn't even know what he wanted to say. If he wanted to yell or apologise or what. But Hermione simply shook her head.

"Just don't say anything."

Hermione grabbed her toiletries and pyjamas and led a quiet Fred into the bathroom. She didn't hesitate to strip off. He didn't like her anymore, why should she care? That display with Malfoy was simply that, a display.

"Are you getting in?" she called flatly over her shoulder.

Fred watched Hermione. She was upset with him, but he didn't know why. Sure, he'd been a little quiet, but he'd mentally been preparing their last night together, tomorrow night. It was his last chance to win Hermione over and he wanted to go all out. Dinner, dancing, maybe a walk by the ocean. He knew he could win her over, if only she would let him try. He needed to convince her that he was good boyfriend material. He was on his best behaviour tonight, under such a public spotlight. Until Malfoy, but that hardly counted, he was defending her honour.

He hadn't pulled jokes, he hadn't touched her inappropriately, he'd been the perfect 'boyfriend' and he had thought he was doing well. Hermione seemed to be having a good time for most of the night, laughing and even flirting with him. But then the thing with Malfoy had happened and now she was angry at him.

He nearly jumped out of his clothes when she stripped off before him and then invited him in with her. He mentally debated if he could control himself in the shower without embarrassing himself. Deciding he didn't care, Fred shed his clothes quicker then if they were on fire and jumped into the steamy shower with Hermione. Her head was under the water and her eyes were closed. Fred was free to examine her body, her creamy skin, full breasts, the flare of her hips and the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

He sucked in a breath. That's right, he needed air to live.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked straight into Fred's.

* * *

Hermione woke before dawn, cold. The sheets felt luxurious next to her naked body but she would rather something more solid to cosy up to. Her hand searched the bed for the body she was looking for but found nothing. The sheets were still warm but empty, recently vacated.

She forced her sleepy eyes open to find Fred sitting in a chair by the window. He'd put on a pair of cotton boxer shorts but nothing else. She took a moment to study his figure, hardly believing what they had done only hours before. If she hadn't still been naked, she might have thought it but a dream.

"I'm sorry," Fred said from the window. Hermione sat up, bringing the sheet with her and wrapping it around her shoulders. The air was cold and she wondered how Fred was able to sit there in nothing but his underwear.

"For what? I hope you're not going to get all guilty on me now."

"Shouldn't I? I practically kidnapped you all weekend, forced myself on you, seduced you and demanded that you lie to your friends. Oh and I broke you ex-boyfriend's nose."

"True but I'm none the worse for it. And Draco deserved it. I only danced with him to make you jealous." Hermione got off the bed and sat herself in Fred's lap, forcing him to look at her. When his eyes were on hers she determinedly pressed her lips to his, tasting him all over again, still not able to get enough of him. "In fact," Hermione whispered. "I'd say I'm feeling pretty good."

Fred shook his head but his arms wound themselves around Hermione's waist, pulling her tighter. He sighed and rested his cool cheek against her warm chest.

"I did this all wrong. I should have asked you to dinner or to a Quidditch game or something. Not that you would have said yes…"

Hermione laughed but didn't disagree.

"So what's stopping you? Ask me to dinner now."

She casually played with his messy hair, attempting to straighten it out and flatten it down.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to. We need to do something to commemorate being able to shower alone again."

Fred kissed her neck, where her pulse beat just below the skin.

"Oh, is showering with me so horrible?"

"No," Hermione sighed out. She giggled as Fred dug his fingers into Hermione's ribs and tickled her.

"You have loved being chained to me, just admit it."

"Never!" Hermione giggled as Fred threw her gently onto the bed.

"Well," he said, standing over her, suddenly devoid of his underwear. "I'll just have to make you admit it."

* * *

Hermione and Fred slept late the next day, happily wrapped in each other's arms.

Fred was floating on cloud nine, nothing could bring him down. After a shower when Hermione admitted that showering together did have it's advantages, they had a lazy brunch of tinned spaghetti on toast. They didn't even care that they were missing the weekly Family Lunch at the Burrow.

"Hey!" Hermione said suddenly.

Fred kissed her neck. "Hey…"

Hermione pushed him off gently. "No, hey, I danced with Draco last night."

Fred scowled and lay back on his pillow. They were back in bed.

"I'm perfectly aware of that fact, Hermione, no need to remind me."

Hermione shook her head, he wasn't getting it.

"No, watch."

Fred watched as she got up off the bed and walked to the window where he had been sitting last night. The window was at least five feet away. Hermione gave him a pointed look and then continued to move further away from him.

Fred watched her, shocked for a moment and then looked down at the bracelet on his wrist. Before, you couldn't pull them off, now he effortlessly tugged it over his wrist. Hermione did the same and dropped it onto the bed where Fred had let his fall. She climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Fred.

"Well, that's a relief. At least now I can pee without you standing just outside the door."

Fred was still staring at the bracelets.

"You're not going to go running for the hills?" he asked jokingly but his mind was clearly trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"I will if you even think about locking my in a room to try and figure out what when wrong with those damn bracelets. Your product, your problem."

Fred turned pleading eyes onto Hermione.

"Please, please, please?" he begged, kissing a different part of her body for each 'please.' "These are supposed to go on sale on Wednesday and if they only last forty-eight hours, we need to know to market them properly. Please?"

His words were muffled as he ran his lips all over Hermione's arms, chest and face.

Hermione rolled her eyes but enjoyed his ministrations a moment longer before agreeing. Fred thanked her thoroughly.

* * *

After Hermione had received Fred's 'thanks,' they headed down to the shop and the back rooms were the twins did their inventing. Fred showed Hermione the original first few bracelets and the spells and potions they had used on them.

Hermione would never admit it, but she loved working side by side with Fred, even if it was on one of his pranks. Together, they checked over ingredients, wand movements, anything that could reduce the bracelet's intended spell life from seventy-two hours to forty-eight.

"Here!" Hermione shouted after nearly two hours of searching. "The original potion was meant for thirty-six hours, George doubled the potion, but these three ingredients," she pointed out the section of the book she was reading, "don't work well together. When their quantities are increased, they loose some of their magical properties and aren't as effective. You _should_ have used hawthorn leaves."

"Hawthorn leaves!" Fred cried and scooped Hermione up into a hug. "I've got to talk to George. I'll be back soon!" He ran happily from the room, slapping Hermione's arse as he passed her.

She cried out in surprise and then giggled. She tidied up the work space and then slowly made her way upstairs to the twins flat.

Where Mrs Weasley was waiting for her. In her hand, she was holding one of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes fliers. The one advertising the bracelets, more specifically.

Hermione froze where she stood at the top of the stairs. Mrs Weasley didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Hermione.

"I came to see if you two would be coming to dinner. I was going to come over earlier but Ginny convinced me not to. Young love, she said."

"Yes well, uh, we wouldn't have been dressed so just as well you didn't." Hermione's cheeks flared. Discussing her nudity with her new boyfriend's mother was not high on her list of things to do that day.

"But of course Ginny snuck away with Harry this afternoon so I came right over," she continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken. "Imagine my surprise when I saw this flier."

She held up the bright purple parchment.

"Interesting things, that those twins invent. I don't always approve but these bracelets they've done sure sound interesting. Seventy-two hours chained to another person. That would be fun, don't you think? It's funny but haven't you and Fred been practically joined at he hip for about… sixty-hours now? And I did notice you wearing those pretty matching bracelets."

Hermione was speechless, she didn't know what to say and Fred wasn't there to explain.

"How could you?" Mrs Weasley demanded. "I thought you two were together. I thought Fred had finally found someone to love and that you would finally officially be part of the family. And now I see you two have been playing me so that you can get some profit. Fred, I expected more… Where's Fred? By my calculations, you two should still have nearly twelve hours together. This _is _what you two were doing, right? Fred roped you in to testing out his new product and then came up with that spiteful story about being together. He should be thrilled. Tested his new product and pulled a prank on his mother all in one weekend."

Mrs Weasley seemed confused now. Hermione was torn between confessing _everything_ and playing dumb, pretending that it was the first time she'd heard of the bracelets and that her and Fred really were together. Which they were.

"You see," Hermione said slowly. "Fred and I…"

"Alright!" Fred cried coming up the stairs. "Problem solved. Hermione, I want you naked, in my bed and waiting for me by the time I reach the top of the stairs. We've waisted enough time today. George is staying at Katie's again so can we christen all the lounge room, the kitchen… hey Mum."

Hermione buried her head in her hands. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. She settled for blushing and peeked out between her fingers to see Mrs Weasley blushing also and staring, open mouthed at the young couple.

"I – I – I," she stuttered. She looked from Fred and Hermione, to the flier and back again. "I thought you two had… Dinner's at seven."

She turned and practically ran through the fireplace, eager to get away from the embarrassing scene. She was gone in a puff of floo powder.

Hermione and Fred stared at the spot she had been standing only moments before.

"I don't think I've ever seen your mother speechless," Hermione said numbly.

"I don't think she ever has been speechless." Fred walked up the remaining steps and stood before Hermione. They looked at each other a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"Come on," Fred said, winding her arm around Hermione's waist. "I do believe I requested you naked in my bed."

* * *

_A/N Aww, they're together. _

_Wow, done. Strange. This story has been the most fun to write and I'm sad that its ending. I've already received some requests for a sequel but I don't think that's going to happen. _

_So thanks everyone for reviewing, this has definitely been my most enthusiastically reviewed story. _

_I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _


End file.
